M10 - Task Epilogues
Eboshi’s Task Grand, impressive, tough: all words that come to mind when approaching Eboshi’s palace with the captured bandits in tow. A metallic monstrosity, the buildings scrape against the side of the mountain, an ever-present shroud of darkness being held at bay by lanterns strung along the stone. Inside, though, there is nothing but light, with even the rocky hallways painted a vivid white, and splashes of color can be spotted in the various weaponry hanging from the walls. The reason for all this interesting taste in decorating is obvious: Eboshi. She waits in her throne room, pacing back and forth; her assistant, Sato, stands at attention beside the throne. As you enter the room, shoving the Pawniard and Koffing bandits ahead of you, Eboshi perks up, clapping her hands together excitedly. : Well, well, well, look what the Meowth dragged in~ So you’re the punks who’s been messin’ around with my shipments! : … Gotta admit, you’re not as intimidating as I’d thought you’d be. Especially you. What is that, face paint? : It’s WAR paint! : Uh-huh. So, now’s your chance to tell me all about why you’ve been stealing my stuff. If you tell me everything, I might go easy on you. : There is nothing to tell. : ! : ’There is nothing to tell,’ stupid walking knife rack, I oughta-- : If I may interject, Hashira-sama. Perhaps it would be wise to send the prisoners to the cells and allow the dungeon masters to do their jobs? I believe they will be able to coerce these troublemakers into giving up their source. : No way, I’M gonna interrogate these guys PERSONALLY! : Mess with my metal, you’re gonna get the horn. So, tell me, face paint -- (The Mawile’s second mouth snaps loudly) -- where do you want your scar? : H-Hold on a moment, you wouldn’t really hurt us, would you? : I would not take the warlord’s threats idly. : Wait! Boss, no, you have to help me! : Boss? Who’s boss? : Sato-sama, PLEASE! Don’t let her eat me! Silence. Eboshi stares, blinks… then starts to laugh. : Oh man, those Aetherians must’ve hit you harder than I thought! Either that or that war paints gone to your head, ha! You must be mistaken, Sato-san isn’t -- : Imbecile. : Huh? What’cha say, boss? : Sato? : IDIOT! : Yeah, you tell her, boss! Our boss is the best boss! : He’s talking to you, moron. : Sato-san, what’s going on? Do you KNOW these guys? : Of COURSE I know them, they’re MY men! : What GIVES, Sato?! You KNOW how important it is that Isas-san gets his shipments on time, how much we rely on his trade -- why would you mess that up?! : *Sigh* If only I could make you understand… but there’s no time. Yuudai, cover! The Koffing exhales a thick, black gas. It fills the room in seconds -- there’s a slight struggle, sound of running -- then, when the smoke clears, Sato and the bandits are gone! : What the--! GUARDS! FIND THAT TRAITOR! : Oh, Sato… why? Kaoru’s Task You can see Kaoru’s palace from miles away, thanks to the endless fields of grass that gently roll towards it. The buildings are not tall, spread flat along the ground as if, like their owner, they are in a constant state of rest. Several of the land’s famous birch trees grow within the palace walls, and an aroma of incense lingers in the air, almost creating a haze around the palace and all who live there. The scent only gets stronger as you approach the warlord’s waiting room. Kaoru is hovering over a small table set in the corner, murmuring something under her breath. There’s a bright yellow flower on the table, flanked by two burning incense sticks, and Kaoru’s dream mist circles the table and herself, blocking her face from your sight. : Watch… Watch me… Give me… peace… : Umezawa-sama! There’s trouble! The Drowzee skids into the room, almost running into you, before dashing around you and landing on his knees in front of Kaoru. All the noise disrupts Kaoru, and her dream mist dissipates, revealing her startled expression. : Oh-hh, Inoue-san, you scared me! : What is going on? What’s wrong? : It’s just as I said, master, there’s trouble. The letter you dictated to me for Nobuhide-sama, about helping with his nightmares? It has been stolen. : No, how dreadful! Was the messenger hurt? : He’ll survive, just a bruised arm and battered ego. : That is good to hear! : Though just the same, I’d like to examine his injuries. Does he know who the thieves are? : Didn’t get a good look, I’m afraid. According to the messenger, the thieves came out of the bushes, tackled him to the ground, and took the letter -- quick as lightning and nearly as impossible to see. Only specific he recalls that whoever grabbed him was cold and had wet skin. : A reptile, then? Or perhaps amphibian? These are truly hard times indeed if unscrupulous ‘mons dare to steal letters from innocent messengers. Increase the number of patrols through the kingdom; I do not want anyone else getting hurt on my territory. : As for the letter itself, we will be visiting Nobuhide-san soon anyway, so we can simply tell him what the letter said then. If this thief’s plan was to disrupt the flow of communication in Sazanami, then they shall not succeed. : Of course, master, as you decree. He stands, offering Kaoru a deep bow and backing out of the room. The Musharna watches him go, frowning worriedly to herself -- until she notices you, for the first time, apparently, and smiles big. : My dears, you have returned! So good to see you here safe and sound. I see you have the roots, yes? Excellent, I will take them. (Her psychic energy whisks the roots out of your grasp) Thank you, that will be all. : … Ah, yes, about all that. I am sorry that you had to hear it at all. If it were not obvious before, we have a great deal of trouble here in Sazanami, not the least of which is mysterious figures leaping out of bushes and stealing letters. : Of course, that is why you are here. To help us fix what is broken in our kingdom… I only hope that we are not… No, no, Kaoru, you must think positive. : And positive I shall be! Fret not, my dears; all shall be made well soon, I just know it! : Thank you again for all of your hard work in finding this root! Feel free to rest here for a day before making your next journey. Takeshi’s Task It was clear how the bathhouse got its broken roof: one of the trees from the surrounding forest had lost a branch during a storm, sending it flying into the bathhouse, a miracle that no one had been killed. Deep within Hanako’s territory, the bathhouse, despite having a busted roof, was still a stately place, separated from a nearby village by the aforementioned forest, and decorated with a fine and aristocratic taste. Inside, the Combusken carpenter Kiri closes her toolbox, satisfied with the work she’s done in fixing the roof and bathtub. She goes towards the bathhouse’s exit, whistling cheerfully… and Wakana breathes a sigh of relief, half-hiding next to the screen separating the men’s and women’s sides of the baths. : Thank Ryūjin, she’s done. Hurry, all of you, we must -- : Going somewhere~~? Wakana flaps her wings hard, sending her backwards, almost into the tub. On the other side of the screen is the silhouette of a large creature with crinkled whiskers. It creeps along the bottom of the screen, a deep, purring laugh echoing along the clink-clink of nails -- until finally, a Purugly emerges around the screen, fixing Wakana with a chilling look. : Why, my dear yuna, it has been SUCH a long time, we simply MUST catch up! : I-I’m sorry, madam, but I believe you’re mistaken, I don’t -- : Cut the theatrics. You know who I am. What I do here. : You… run the bathhouse. : In a simple phrase, yes. : But enough of this. Come, yuna, I need to get you ready. : No! That is not who I am anymore! My name is Onoue Wakana, and you cannot change that! : I don’t see your husband here. Did he finally come to his senses and decide to return you? : What? No, he would never--! : Oh, sweet yuna, there’s no point in lying to yourself. You can’t change the past, no one can! Besides, the customers have missed you, my beautiful bird~ : Please, no, I can’t, Takeshi needs me -- : He needs you? Hate to break it to you, darling, but it was his money that got you out of here in the first place! : And as I recall, it was quite a pretty penny. If he truly wants you, he will pay double -- no, triple! -- to get you back. : Get AWAY from me, you nasty--! : What’s going on here? The Purugly retracts her claws from Wakana’s face. Hanako walks into the bathhouse, sternly gazing at the plump cat who hurriedly drops into a bow. : Ohhh, your grace, your excellency! It’s nothing, really, just a lively discussion between myself and this yuna-- : Really. Because I believe this poor woman is crying. Do your ‘discussions’ always end in tears? : Certainly NOT, my lady, I was just-- : In fact, I know her. Wakana-san, are you alright? : I… I will be. I must go home to my husband. : Then you may go. : B-But Masuyo-sama, you can’t, she’s--! : A valued part of the Sazanamese nobility, wife to a warlord, and leader of the royal messengers. She will NOT be spoken to in such a disrespectful tone again, and neither will the other yuna in your employment, is that clear? : … Crystal. : Good -- (The Sawsbuck nods kindly at Wakana) -- may the winds be at your back, Wakana-san. : Thank you, oh thank you! The Unfezant practically soars out of the bathhouse, a flash of green glinting off her feathers… and you’re left with Hanako and a sour-faced Purugly, both of whom stare at you. : Well? Go on, all of you. I have some words I must speak to the madam alone…